Flu
by MarkhyuckJoah
Summary: Tentang dreamies yang kelelahan dan haechan yang sedang flu. Sedikit chit and chat dari author. Cast: nct dream, Main Pair: Markhyuck


04 September 2018

The Show

"Yo Dream! Jjeoro Juja Hwaiting!"

Dengan bergemanya dreamies chant, mereka mengakhiri jadwal di hari itu

"Lelah sekali~~~" jaemin meregangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku

"Iya hari ini sangat melelahkan, ugh" renjun menimpali sambil memijat-mijat lengannya yang terasa linu, berbeda dengan jisung dan chenle yang kini sedang berlarian ke arah mobil van, duo maknae itu seakan tidak kehabisan energi sama sekali

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan ke area parkir mobil van yang akan membawa mereka ke dorm masing-masing, ya kalian sudah tau bukan bahwa mark dan haechan tinggal terpisah dengan dreamies yang lain, mereka tinggal di dorm 127

"Langsung sms aku ya jika sudah sampai dorm" jeno berbicara kepada haechan yang sedang dirangkulnya sambil berjalan

"Eung" gumam haechan sekenanya, ia sangat lelah bahkan untuk membuka mulut pun ia tak mampu

Sedangkan mark sudah berjalan duluan di depan para dreamies

Sesampainya mereka di depan van masing-masing, mereka berpelukan satu sama lain

"Sampai bertemu besok" ujar mark yang masih berdiri di samping van dreamies melambaikan tangan sambil memberikan senyuman kebapak-an kepada para dreamies

"Hyung hati-hati ya!" chenle berseru

"Bye bro" itu jisung dengan nada swagnya

"Hyung jangan lupa ingatkan haechan untuk meminum vitaminnya" jaemin mengingatkan mark, karna jaemin tau haechan saat ini sedang flu, renjun yang berada disamping jaemin mengangguk, "Anak itu kalau tidak di ingatkan pasti lupa" timpalnya

"Iya, aku akan mengingatkannya, terimakasih ya sudah perhatian"

Mark merasakan pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang, "Sepertinya haechan demam hyung, tadi aku sempat pegang keningnya, panas" jeno menuturkan kondisi haechan saat ini, tadi jeno sempat membantu haechan masuk ke dalam van

Mark mendengarkan seksama penuturan jeno, tidak bisa dipungkiri ia sedikit khawatir, karna ia tau haechan payah sekali kalau sedang sakit

"Baiklah kami duluan hyung" seru para dreamies

Mark melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi bersama dengan van dreamies yang mulai melaju menjauhi parkiran, ia berjalan ke van satunya, saat masuk ke dalam van ia lihat donghyuck sedang memejamkan matanya, ia tempelkan punggung tangannya di ceruk leher haechan

"Panas sekali"

Dengan cekatan mark mengambil bye bye fever yang telah disediakan oleh taeyong karna taeyong orangnya selalu siap siaga maka ia menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk para membernya termasuk p3k

Mark tempelkan benda itu di kening haechan, haechan tidak terusik sama sekali oleh kegiatan mark, sepertinya haechan benar-benar drop

Manager hyung yang melihatnya tersenyum, "Apa kita harus membawa haechan ke klinik, mark?"

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada manager hyung, "Sepertinya tidak usah hyung, biar aku dengan yang lain saja yang mengurusnya nanti di dorm, biasanya setelah minum obat dia akan sembuh"

Manager hyung hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu mulai melajukan mobil van-nya, membawa mereka kembali ke dorm 127

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ia sangat suka saat-saat seperti ini, memandangi jalanan, bangunan, pepohonan dan semua pemandangan yang ada di sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju dorm

"Hyung" suara serak itu membuyarkan fokus mark, mark dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada haechan yang tadi memanggilnya

"Kau sudah bangun"

Haechan mengangguk, "Sudah sampai mana?"

Mark memerhatikan jalanan sebentar, "20menit lagi sampai, tidur lagi saja nanti aku bangunkan"

Haechan menganggukan kepalanya lagi, ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak mark, ia meraih tangan mark dan menyalipkan jari-jarinya di jemari mark, kini jari keduanya saling bertautan, haechan menengadahkan kepalanya, mata sayunya memandang mark, haechan tersenyum mark balas tesenyum

"Tidurlah" mark meraih kepala haechan dan membenarkan posisinya agar haechan nyaman bersandar di pundaknya, ia elus pipi haechan dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak tertaut dengan jari haechan

Haechan kembali tertidur, sedangkan mark kembali memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela

Dan mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan bertautan tangan.

Hai, mau chit chat dikit

Maaf ya kalau ceritaku boring atau too cheesy, tapi aku biasanya seneng ngarang ff markhyuck based on their story tidak lupa ku tambahin fiksi khayalanku :(

Mohon bimbingannya juga karna aku baru di dunia ffn..

Sekalian aku mau bertanya, kalian suka gak kalau donghyuck ku bikin versi fem (dongsook) untuk kepentingan next ff, atau kalian seneng baca bxb aja? Soalnya.. Anu.. Rencananya mau bikin rated M /plak.

Tolong direview ya kawan

*kibar bendera markhyuck*


End file.
